The present disclosure relates to an image reading device configured to read an image from a document sheet, an image forming apparatus including an image reading device, and a locking member.
In an image reading device such as a scanner, image data is read from a document sheet placed on a document sheet placement surface such as a contact glass. For example, this type of image reading device includes a housing and a carriage, wherein the housing has the document sheet placement surface. The carriage is configured to move in the housing along a sub scanning direction. A light source and a mirror are attached to the carriage, wherein the light source emits light toward the document sheet placed on the document sheet placement surface, and the mirror guides the light reflected on the document sheet to a light receiving element such as a CCD.
Meanwhile, in the image reading device, the carriage may be moved in the housing by swings, vibrations or the like generated during transportation of the image reading device. In that case, if, for example, the carriage moves with vigor toward an end portion of the housing, the attachment position of the light source or the like in the carriage may be shifted due to an impact generated when the carriage reaches the end portion. As a related technology addressing this problem, there is known an image reading device that is provided with a lock portion configured to lock the movement of the carriage in the housing.